


Lance and Rachel Versus the Unsuspecting Universe

by chacha (BringMeTheBreezy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Rachel, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, How Do I Tag, IGF-Atlas - Freeform, Lance and Rachel are twins, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Vegas at one point, broganes, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeTheBreezy/pseuds/chacha
Summary: A set of very good looking twins accidentally traverse the cosmos alone.It’s up to a rag-tag gang of technically-still-teenagers and barely-twenty-one-year-olds to find them.orWhere Lance and Rachel definitely didn’t plan a no-road road trip, and the MFE’s + Keith are forced to try and follow.





	Lance and Rachel Versus the Unsuspecting Universe

_Hey, it’s Lance! If you’re watching this pre-recorded message, it means I am currently incapacitated and someone who isn’t me is currently piloting my ship. If you are not a IGF-Atlas higher up, please notify Captain Shirogane immediately. If you are a former paladin, I hope you’re already on your way. See you soon! Hey, it’s Lance! If you’re—_

 

Second Lieutenant Ryan Kinkade sat at his desk in his little standard issue office onboard the IGF-Atlas. The automated video message pinged through his work, declaring it as an emergency. And, supposedly, it was definitely of high importance.

 

_—please notify Captain Shirogane immediately.—_

 

Surely, by now, the Captain would already know. Why would a message like this go to him and not directly to the Captain himself?

 

Still, Ryan took his comm and dialled for the bridge. Almost instantly, Lieutenant Serrano answered.

 

“Kinkade,” she answered, “what do you need?”`

 

“I received a pre-recorded message from Lance,” he said as he forwarded it to her. Veronica looked to the side of her screen, indicating she just received it. “He appears to be in trouble.”

 

“Of course. I’ll let Shiro know.”

 

She ended the call calmly, which seemed unusual. That was Lance’s oldest sister, right? Ryan hummed, maybe it was just another one of Lance’s antics while traveling alone. He did get sent on solo’s a lot these days.

 

It wasn’t any of his business.

 

Ryan Kinkade sat at his desk in his little standard issue office onboard the IGF-Atlas and continued on his work.

 

==

 

Veronica Serrano was no stranger to Lance and his disappearing acts. When he was seven he hid behind the old bridge that led down to the rocky base of the Sea Cliffs in Varadero. On his and Rachel’s fourteenth birthday, he climbed the mango tree in Mamá Angelina’s backyard— he was found three hours later asleep on the tallest branch. Lance sometimes liked to hide and disappear to scare his entire family for fun. 

 

What that meant was, well, Veronica wasn’t very concerned for her youngest brother.

 

Call her inconsiderate or whatever, but Veronica knew her brother. He hadn’t actually been in significant trouble for a long while (not counting his time as a Paladin of Voltron, obviously). Lance was a big boy now, he has been for a while. He can take care of himself most days.

 

Of course, Veronica told Shiro.

 

“Whew, I haven’t heard that recording in forever,” Shiro said to Veronica. He typed something up on his big holo screen. A big map of the universe popped up and zoomed in onto a certain sector. “I suppose that’s a good thing, though.”

 

He traced around a star system until he finally pointed to where a blue dot orbited near some planet.

 

“Found him.”

 

Shiro took out his comm and typed in a message. Veronica tried to look over his shoulder, but he hid it well.

 

“I’ll send Keith to go help, he’s nearby.” Shiro pointed a star system to the left, where a red dot was blinking.

 

Veronica looked bemused.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and assume that message wasn’t of significant importance?” She wondered.

 

“Lance set up a few recordings in the case when something bad happens and we aren’t there to help,” Shiro explained, “incapacitated doesn’t raise any alarms, he uses that word in exchange for ‘tied up and gagged’, so I’m not too worried about him.”

 

“Makes sense.”

 

Shiro chuckled and turned back to the command.

 

“Get back to work, Serrano,” he joked.

 

Veronica gave a half-hearted salute.

 

“Yessir!”

 

==

 

Keith got Shiro’s message while he worked his way around an asteroid belt in the star system that was aptly named WD-420. Yes, exactly for the reason you think. He wanted to touch down and see what kind of stuff the system was working with. For science. Definitely for science. Keith's comm buzzed again. 

 

That first message read: _Star System Fuchsia B, Lance incapacitated and in need of assistance. u were the closest. love you - Shiro_

 

_Also, don't go into the weed planet unless u wanna end up like Hunk - concerned brother Shiro_

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Of course he was the closest to where Lance was. And, of course, Shiro was still annoying.

 

With a sigh, Keith turns his ship around— he was looking forward to exploring the weed system, but it can wait another hour or so. Lance was in a bind and if no one helped soon he’d get all mouthy and bug everyone on the Atlas when he got free.

 

While on his way, he messaged Shiro back.

 

_On my way over, don’t worry. Was definitely gonna explore the weed stuff when you interrupted. Stoner Hunk is my hero. u suck. - your doting brother_

 

It was barely a minute when he received a ping back.

 

_u were adopted. - Shiro_

 

At that, Keith gave a false scoff.

 

“The audacity,” he murmured to himself, “ _tsk_. Typical.”

 

Star System Fuchsia B was named by Sam Holt, who noticed the star that made up the whole thing was a beautiful shade of pink. That pink hue made up a majority of the planet’s surfaces as well, much like the surface of Mars. It had three rock-solid planets and two gas planets. Lance’s ship was hard to miss, with it's bright blue exterior. Keith could easily spot it orbiting the largest rocky planet in the system.

 

The ship itself seemed fine, no damage could be seen from the outside. Who knows how it was holding up within. Keith opened a link to whoever was inside.

 

“Attention Terra-Blue Ship 179, this is Lieutenant Keith Kogane of the Blade of Marmora and the IGF-Atlas. Please state your name and purpose for hijacking a foreign ship that does not belong to you.”

 

Keith was met with static silence. Checking his radar, he tried to scan for lifeforms on that ship. If Lance was incapacitated, he should at least be in that ship. But alas, there were no heat signatures on board. No signatures on board meant Lance wasn't there.

 

Concerned, Keith flew closer and attempted to board.

 

Attempted.

 

The whole ship practically fell apart before he got the chance to. No sign of Lance anywhere.

 

_The ship self-destructed almost, no sign of Lance or anyone else within it. I'm heading over to the Atlas. I’ll see you in a bit. - Keith_

 

==

 

James Griffin definitely was _not_ snooping around Lance’s new office while he was away. No, not at all. James was just looking for misplaced papers, that’s all. The mail department of any space cruiser was sure to be unreliable. James definitely was _not_ opening every drawer on Lance’s desk looking for blackmail material. No, not at all.

 

Of course, who keeps embarrassing stuff in their work office? Damn, maybe James should have looked in Lance’s quarters.

 

Now, it’s not that James has anything against Lance. With the whole saving every fucking reality in the universe thing, it’s very hard to hate anyone on that dream team. If anything, the only person James really had any problems with was Keith, but think of that as just a bitter exes type thing.

 

He really didn’t hate Lance.

 

But then why was he trespassing in the Cuban’s office? The answer was simple: Pidge now works on Olkarion and she was in dire need of a henchman working on the Atlas. James was in the wrong place at the wrong time— but the pay isn’t half bad.

 

So James sat in Lance’s desk chair defeated. He’ll go through his room some other day.

 

While at the desk, Lance’s office comm rang. A video call from Earth? Should James answer?

 

Fuck it, James thought. He clicked answer and waited.

 

Suddenly, Lance’s older brother, Marco, took the screen.

 

_“Hola, hermano_ — hey, wait,” Marco pointed an accusatory finger at James through the screen. “You are not Lance.”

 

“Uh, yeah,” James answered lamely. “He’s out on a job, I can take a message?”

 

Marco rubbed his hands against his face and sighed. “Well, can you let him and Veronica know that Rachel has practically disappeared since yesterday?”

 

“Oh shit, really? Yeah, I’ll tell them.”

 

“ _Gracias_ ,” Marco let out a bigger sigh. “I’ll call back soon with updates.” He paused. “What _are_ you doing in my brother’s office, anyway?”

 

“Hahaha, bye Marco, it was nice talking to you!” James hung up.

 

_Rachel is missing?_ James thought. _Uh oh._

 

He runs over to the bridge where Veronica is. She has to know.

 

==

 

Shiro gets the message instantly. And, instantly, he alerts Veronica.

 

“So, what you’re saying is— correct me if I’m wrong, Captain— you _lost_ my brother?” Veronica stood with her hands on her hips.

 

“I— uh, well,” Shiro stammered, “I’m sure he’s alright, Lance has handled his own before.”

 

“Well, he does’t have his ship anymore,” Keith added. Shiro sent him a glare.

 

“Not helping.”

 

“Shirogane, put me on a ship with Keith. I’ll find him myself,” Veronica commanded.

 

“Now let’s not be hasty, we’ll send Keith, but I need you here on the Atlas.” Shiro raised his hands in defence.

 

Veronica gave a fiery stare dead into Shiro’s eyes. The doors to the bridge slide open with a hiss and in came James running toward the three at the command.

 

“Veronica—“

 

“Not now James,” she said coldly.

 

“No, you need to know—“

 

“James! Later!”

 

“Rachel is missing!” James yelled. “Marco called, Rachel is missing.”

 

Veronica froze.

 

“Rachel is _what_?”

 

Keith and Shiro shared a look. Lance _and_ Rachel? That can't be a coincidence. A former Paladin of Voltron and his twin sister were both missing. There had to be some sort of foul play in the works.

 

“Alert everyone— when I say everyone I mean _everyone_ — that the Serrano Twins are missing,” Shiro told the bridge. He turned to James. “Gather the MFE’s. We need to find them."

 

James gave a salute before sprinting to alert his team.

 

==

 

Somewhere, on an unmarked ship in the Milky Way Galaxy, Lance piloted through the stars smoothly. He wasn't wearing his typical armour, but a nice zip-up flight suit in a deep shade of blue. He hummed a little tune while he flew.

 

“You said something about Andromeda?” Lance asked. Behind him, sat on a futon-like cushion just before the cockpit, Rachel drank from a juice pouch. She wore her jacket that matched one of Lance's. Clearly, she was enjoying her time with Lance at the helm. It had been years since they had any time to themselves.

 

“I heard from Nyma and N-7 that there was some Vegas-esque planet with a bunch of shit to do,” she sang, clearly favouring a party aspect. "You know, I haven't been outside the Milky Way yet."

 

“Do you think we should have told the others where we were going?”

 

Rachel waved her hand dismissively, a smile gracing her lips. If the other's-- namely Veronica and Marco-- were upset or angry, she didn't care.

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this. Like, actually leave for a moment or two.” She took a long sip from the pouch. “I say let them figure out where we are.”

 

Lance gave a _whoop!_ and cruised on toward the Andromeda Galaxy.

 

The universe was in for a good time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what the fuck is this
> 
> i'll try to do the writing thing. 
> 
> yay


End file.
